


The Truth About Love

by blackcurtains990



Series: The Truth About Love [Extended] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Did I mention angst, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Pining, Post-Timeskip, Sort Of, Swearing, Weddings, its just all sad, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcurtains990/pseuds/blackcurtains990
Summary: Oikawa had spent his whole life believing that the only way to achieve the true form of love was to fall in love with your best friend.  They already knew everything about you, so you could skip over the ‘getting to know you’ faze and skip all the awkward parts.  He’d seen plenty of movies where the guy goes after a girl and realizes said girl is not the one for him, his best friend is. His best friend had been there the whole time just waiting for him to come to terms with the fact that he loved her and only her.Oikawa thought it was perfect, that there could be nothing better than that type of love, that it was pure perfection. But when Oikawa was young, he didn’t understand that nothing is perfect, and nothing lasts forever.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Truth About Love [Extended] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Day One- The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so this chapter has quite a lot of information in it, so I kept it short which is why it's only like 1,300 words. I'm thinking of turning this into a series so I can write, like, a prelude where it sort of goes into their relationship in high school a bit more and stuff like that. I feel like if someone were to read that first and THEN this fic it would make everything a bit more sad, and who doesn't love being sad :)

Oikawa had spent his whole life believing that the only way to achieve the true form of love was to fall in love with your best friend. They already knew everything about you, so you could skip over the ‘getting to know you’ faze and skip all the awkward parts. He’d seen plenty of movies where the guy goes after a girl and realizes said girl is not the one for him, his best friend is. His best friend had been there the whole time just waiting for him to come to terms with the fact that he loved her and only her. Oikawa thought it was perfect, that there could be nothing better than that type of love, that it was pure perfection. But when Oikawa was young, he didn’t understand that nothing is perfect, and nothing lasts forever.

The older Oikawa grew, the more he understood the fact that the fantasy he always hoped for himself to experience would never work out. He was absolutely delusional to think it would be as perfect as it appeared to be in the movies. Afterall, Oikawa had experienced it firsthand with his own best friend. It was around the beginning of their second year at Seijoh that Oikawa and Iwaizumi ended up confessing their longtime love for each other. Oikawa was ecstatic, not only because he could call Iwaizumi his, but because his childhood dreams were coming true.

The dream he had really did work out, him and Iwaizumi hardly ever fought without resolving it quickly and seemed as if they were made to be with each other. Matsukawa and Hanamaki used to joke around, saying how they were surprised the two of them hadn’t gotten together sooner, considering the fact that the two of them were ‘two halves of the same whole’ or ‘the perfect relationship’. Well, almost perfect. It was nearing the end of their third year of high school when things started to go downhill and _fast_. Oikawa was given the opportunity to play professional volleyball, a dream he had had for as long as he played, longer than his dream of love. There was no way he could pass up this opportunity, since there was no way he would get another as good as this The only issue was that the team was the Argentina National Team, which was about 19,000 km away and a 23 hour flight. When Iwaizumi heard word of his plans for the future, he told Oikawa he wasn’t sure if he could do long distance, and true to his word, about 1 year into Oikawa living across seas, the two boys who were so inseparable were no longer communicating, and no longer together.

Oikawa cursed whatever god had decided to do this to him and threw out all of the romance movies he had brought with him to occupy himself outside of training. It wasn't only the fact that they split from each other, but the fact that Iwaizumi had simply stopped responding to Oikawa’s texts and calls, signifying he had made up his mind on being long distanced. Oikawa had been crushed, and cried for weeks afterwards. Never had he felt a type of pain worse than what he had experienced. 

That is, until today, eight years later, as an ugly feeling started to root itself back into Oikawa’s body as he stared at a letter in his hands, a letter that was addressed to him from none other than Iwaizumi Hajime. It wasn’t just the letter that made that disgusting feeling of guilt and sadness start to appear again, surrounding his heart. Two new emotions were added to the mix, jealousy and betrayal. The cause of this being the words printed onto the paper in swirly handwriting:

_Dear Oikawa-san,_

_Please join us on August 1st at 2:30 pm in honor of celebrating the union of Iwaizumi Hajime and Nakamura Akina. We would also like to invite you to the festivities the few days before, which will start on July 30th and end on July 31st. We hope you attend and look forward to seeing you._

_From,_

_Your old friend Hajime_

Jealousy; Iwaizumi had ripped Oikawa’s heart apart and now is completely okay, so much so that he is ready to be with and marry some other person. Not only just some other person, but a woman. How is Oikawa ever going to compete with a woman? He’s not anything like a girl. He’s tall and absolutely jacked, and of course, all the way across the Pacific. 

Betrayal; how could Iwaizumi do this to him? Break his heart and then have the audacity to invite him to his WEDDING, signing it as if they had only lost touch. Signing it as if there were nothing else involved, as if they weren’t ever in love. He was doing perfectly fine, while Oikawa was still breaking apart at the sight of a Godzilla t-shirt, or if their song that they used to dance to came on the radio. How dare he think Oikawa had simply moved on from what they had?

It’s not as if he hasn’t touched another person the way he had touched Hajime, but can’t even fathom how Iwaizumi had moved on to marry another person, especially with the state his heart is in now. Iwaizumi must not have loved him as much as he had said he did.

The only way to settle the matter was to do the unthinkable: call Matsukawa Issei. It’s not that the Oikawa and Matsukawa had fallen out of contact, they still talked every now and then, but they certainly aren’t as close as they used to be back when they played volleyball together. He hits the call button on his contact name and it rings twice before he picks up, almost like Matsukawa was waiting for him.

“Hey, Oik-”

“Is it true?” Oikawa says, cutting him off. There’s a moment of silence on the other line that seemed like it lasted forever until there was a response.

“Yeah, it’s true,” Matsukawa says, quietly. Oikawa bites his lip to fight back the tears threatening to fall down his face.

“How long?” he whispers.

“They got together about six years ago. I know you are going to overthink this, Oikawa, but don’t make assumptions about it. If you want to know, come talk to Iwa.”

Oikawa scoffs at the suggestion, causing him to lose his hold on his lip and the tears to start to streak down his face. “What a good idea, Mattsun! Let me just show up and play 20 questions with him. That will definitely fucking solve everything. You’re a fucking genius, wow!” There’s another beat of silence between the two. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Oikawa mumbles. He presses the palm of his free hand on each of his eyes to clear up the tears.

“It’s okay,” Mattsun says, maintaining the quiet voice he was using before. “Just come, okay? We all want to see you, too, so don’t feel like you are only going because of Iwa.”

Oikawa nods, then realizes that Matsukawa can’t actually see him right now, and mumbles an affirmative noise. 

“Take care, Oikawa, I’ll see you next week.” With that, Matsukawa hangs up the phone and Oikawa lets it all sink in. The fact that the wedding is next week and he’s only getting the invite now makes him feel as though Iwaizumi wasn’t even going to ask him to come to begin with. They had known each other practically before they were even born. Was Iwaizumi really done with him? Did he really give up the memories of Oikawa just to get married? Was he willing to give those up? Did he really not love him anymore? Part of Oikawa wished the invite had just gotten lost in the mail, but another part of him wished that Iwaizumi really wasn’t going to invite him so Oikawa could use that thought to finally move on. But Oikawa didn’t want to move on. He could see himself with one person and one person only and that someone no longer wanted him the way he used to.


	2. the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finally makes it to the party and may or may not see Iwaizumi :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this at 12:48 a day ago? Yes. did I edit this and upload it at 12:22 the next day? Yes.

Approximately 4 days and 23 hours after he got off the phone with Matsukawa that day, Oikawa found himself driving a rental car down a very familiar road in Japan to get to a hotel he had passed a million times as a child. It was currently 11:32, and the get together Iwaizumi and Akina were throwing that he was supposed to be at started around 11:15. Oikawa didn’t care too much about being late, after all, Iwaizumi probably didn’t really want him there in the first place so the time he got there was most definitely irrelevant. Oikawa thought he could skip the entire event and no one would bat an eye. He was seriously considering not going until he got a text from Hanamaki when he finally reached his hotel room and made it inside with his bag. He put his suitcase down next to the door and took his shoes off, fully intending to ignore the message. His phone buzzed again, signally the 2 minutes notification. He sighed, picking up his phone to read the text.

**From: Makki**

Hey Oikawa. You  _ are  _ coming right? Matsukawa never got a confirmation from you so we were just kinda, like, wondering…

**To: Makki**

Yeah, I’ll be there in a few.

**From: Makki**

Okay great, see you soon!

Oikawa decided he was officially screwed. Why did he keep making these promises to people? First Matsukawa, now Hanamaki. He should have just told them he wasn’t feeling well. He left his hotel room, walking as slow as he could to his car so he could delay his arrival even more. However, he did tell his friends he would be there and he was planning on keeping his word. After he thought about it, the faster he got there, the faster he could get everything over with.

Oikawa had finally made up his mind to come to the wedding two days before the date of the lunch/get together (Matsukawa had described in another text with the address as “Akina’s way of meeting Iwaizumi’s friends”). He wasn’t too sure what Matsukawa meant by that, since it would be odd if she hadn’t met them already, but he decided not to ask. The less he talked about things involving Iwaizumi, the less pain he felt and the less pity he received from Matsukawa. He had to preserve his energy for when he attended the actual wedding where Oikawa was sure at some point he was going to break down crying, and not out of happiness like probably Iwaizumi would.

Before he got into his car, Oikawa took a deep breath to try and relax his ever quickening heart rate. He felt like it was about to burst with the way it was beating. He climbed into the rental car, and gripped the steering wheel, so tightly his knuckles turned white. He pried one hand away and turned the car on, but continued to stare straight ahead without making any move to drive. Was he really doing this? The idea felt ridiculous to him. All this time he had spent away from Iwaizumi was supposed to be the time he took to forget about the other man, to fall out of love like Iwaizumi had. Now here he was, back at square one, going to his wedding like they were still close friends.

In order to attend the wedding, Oikawa had to call the manager of his team to let him know he was taking a few days off. He was actually looking forward to doing extra work when he got back to Argentina (in order to keep up with the rest of the team he had to), since it would be a good distraction from everything. He was also okay with overworking himself. Besides, it's not like there is anyone left who would try to stop him. It was just simply another way for him to block out his feelings for Iwaizumi and his thoughts about his friends back in Japan once like he used to do. 

He had overworked himself when he originally came to Argentina. In order to spend more time with Iwaizumi back home, he had given up a month of training to stay a little longer to try and satisfy his boyfriend. Not that he told his friends he was staying longer than he was supposed to nor his reasons for doing so. He didn’t need anyone else trying to tell him what he should and shouldn’t be doing. He already got enough of that.

The entire situation of Oikawa being so nervous reminded him of when he and Iwaizumi first confessed to each other, which they both ended up doing on the phone one night. He had been so nervous to see Iwaizui the next day he just simply hadn’t gone to school at all, and didn’t tell anyone where he was. That had led to Iwaizumi showing up at his house after the school day had ended under the impression that Oikawa hadn’t meant what he said the day before. The whole situation seemed comical to Oikawa now, seeing that the two of them were so far from that now. Oikawa scoffed at memory of what they used to be as he started his car and drove out of the hotel parking lot. 

*****

By the time Oikawa arrived at the party, he was about 30 minutes late and judging by the amount of cars already in the parking lot, he figured he was one of the last people to show up. Due to his lack of information about the event, he was surprised to see it was outside on a patio and not inside like he had expected it to be.

He looks at himself in the mirror that pulls down at the roof of his car, running his hands through his hair to make sure it was still looking the way he styled it when he had left for the airport. He finished off looking himself over by slapping both hands over his face.

“You can do this,” he tells himself, making eye contact in the mirror. He peels himself off of the seat and opens the door, stepping out and covering his eyes with his shaded glasses to block out the glare of the sun.  _ Of course the weather had to be nice  _ he thought,  _ there’s no chance of it being cancelled. _ He had to remember the facade he put on when he talked to his friends all those years ago. Taking deep breaths as he walked, he made it to the opening where an arch connected to a concrete wall surrounded the patio. Leaning against the concrete on the outside was a looming figure with messy black hair. He was too concentrated on whatever was on his phone to notice Oikawa approaching, and when he finally looked up, his eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his phone in surprise.

“O-Oikawa! Long time no see, man.” Matsukawa shoots him one of his famous lazy grins before extending his hand. Oikawa slides his glasses off to rest at the top of his head. Oikawa grips him and pulls him in to pat him on the back.

“Mattsun, I was expecting you to be a bit more gloomy since you work with all those dead people,” Oikawa responds, sticking his tongue out at the other man. Matsukawa just shakes his head, still smiling. He eyes the top of Oikawa’s head, and for a second Oikawa thinks he’s judging his hair until Matsukawa speaks again. 

“Sheesh, you’re almost as tall as me now, Oikawa,” Matsukawa says crossing his arms and frowning as he tries to stand up a bit taller. Oikawa puffs out his chest in triumph as he attempts to stretch himself up to match Matsukawa’s height. 

“Maybe if you quit working at that death home you’d be as big as me too,” Oikawa says, smirking as he flexes his bicep slightly. Matsukawa rolls his eyes with a grown.

“Looks like you haven’t changed much, then. Well I’ve been out here waiting for your late ass so let’s go in already. Hanamaki and some of the others are sitting down at a table so we can go sit with them,” Matsukawa suggests, pushing off of the concrete wall to walk underneath the arch and onto the patio where several chairs and tables are set up. As soon as Matsukawa mentions going inside, the nerves return to Oikawa as his heart rate picks back up again. He follows Matsukawa through the opening. Oikawa glances around at all the people, noticing that there were a whole lot of people here that he’s never seen before. He wonders how many of them are Iwaizumi’s friends, people he would have met at some point in his life if they had stayed together. The thought made his heart sink.

He followed Matsukawa over to a table that was filled with familiar faces. All Oikawa sees is a flash of pink hair before someone is pulling him into the same handshake/hug he had done with Matsukawa earlier.

“Our dear captain, it has been too long,” the man jokes as he pulls away from Oikawa. The brown haired man can’t help but smile at Hanamaki’s comment as he bows dramatically like one would do after a performance on stage.

“I’m surprised you survived all this time without me, Makki. It must be so difficult not seeing my beautiful face everyday,” Oikawa says in a joking manner. However, despite the humor, a rather sad smile passes over Hanamaki’s face at the words.

“We did miss you, Oikawa, you’re right about that,” Matsukawa chuckles. Oikawa turns towards the table, ignoring the comment in favor of taking in the other people sitting around it who were grinning up at him. Kunimi, his old first year, was sitting closest so he ruffled his hair with one hand while he addressed his old second years, Kyoutani and Yahaba, who sat across the table.

“My, my, I’m surprised to see you all here as well,” Oikawa says, grinning as he takes a seat next to Kunimi, followed by Matsukawa and Hanamaki who sit beside him.

“Not as surprised as we are to see  _ you  _ here,” grumbles Kyoutani. Yahaba not-so-subtly kicks him underneath the table. For whatever reason, Oikawa and Kyoutani never quite had a good relationship when they played together at Seijoh. He was the one teammate Oikawa stayed in contact with the least, besides Iwaizumi of course. He found that Kyoutani really only respected Iwaizumi in terms of being commanded to do things since that was the only guy to beat him in athletic competitions.

“Mad Dog-Chan, it is so lovely to see you, as always. How are the Froggies doing?” Oikawa teases. Absolute annoyance is plastered across the blonde’s face, leaving Oikawa almost satisfied in a way.

“Fine,” he snaps. Yahaba sighs next to him, rolling his eyes. Oikawa can’t tell which one of them he is reacting to, but he figures it’s a little bit of both.

“So, Oikawa, how is Argentina?” Yahaba asks, turning to his former captain. Oikawa grins ear to ear as he dives into a description about his team, and how he originally went to live in Argentina for the purpose of playing for the Club Athletico San Juan team, and how he later on was asked to join the Argentina National team after he became a legal citizen, and how he was training for the Olympics which were coming up in a few months.

“...so Japan should be who we end up facing for the championship!” Oikawa says happily, excited to talk about volleyball. Besides, he knew almost nothing about the men sitting around him, so talking about himself was his best bet.

The men divulge in idle chit chat for a little while longer until Matsukawa nudges Oikawa with his elbow while the two are listening to the others discuss some memories back in Seijoh.

“Oikawa I think we should, you know, go talk to him. It IS his event you know, it would be rude not to,” the taller male suggests gently. Oikawa bites his lip and nods. He’d spent enough time dwelling over it, he just needed to get it over with now. It might make everything else just a tad easier. Slowly, Oikawa eases himself up off of the chair, following Matsukawa who does the same. This action draws the attention of the others towards them.

“We are going to go mingle with the crowd and not be antisocial by ourselves over here,” Matsukawa says to the others with a forced smile. They all seem to understand what he means and their expressions change a little bit. Even Kyoutani’s face changes as he looks from Oikawa to Matsukawa. Oikawa waves goodbye to the table and turns to follow Matsukawa across the patio.

Matsukawa stops suddenly and Oikawa does the same. Oikawa follows his friend’s eyes to a group of people standing near a table set up with drinks. Oikawa glances over the people before stopping at the sight of slightly tanned skin and spiky, dark brown hair. Oikawa’s heart drops, and his nervous emotions are replaced with emptiness and numbness as he watches the man laugh and smile widely at the people he was talking to, arm around the waist of a woman he can only assume is Akina.

Oikawa can’t look away, not even as Iwaizumi turns, arm still around the girl’s waist, and makes eye contact with Oikawa. His smile vanishes, his expression going slack as the two men simply stare at each other. Time seems to stop as they look at each other, everyone else disappearing as memories of the two of them spring to the surface in Oikawa’s mind. Then, Iwaizumi turns to whisper something in the girl's ear before pulling away to walk over to Oikawa and Matsukawa. 

Oikawa should feel something. His heart should be racing like it was before, racing at the thought of seeing the man he loves. Instead, he felt nothing. Cold, empty, nothingness. As he approaches, Oikawa plasters on the best fake smile he can manage, and extends his hand to Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Iwaizumi, congratulations on your engagement and everything,” Oikawa announces. Oikawa watches Iwaizumi’s eye twitch at the sound of his name, but nevertheless, returns a smile and slips his hand into Oikawa’s to shake it.

“Hey Oikawa, I’m glad you could make it. I was hoping you’d still be able to since I sent the invite a little late,” Iwaizumi says, sheepishly. The feeling of Iwaizumi’s palm against his own should ignite sparks in Oikawa’s body, it should make him feel like he was on fire. However, Oikawa hardly felt the contact at all.

“Of course, I still had some personal days left, and my manager said it would be okay for me to go. Plus I certainly wouldn’t miss this!” Oikawa lies. Oikawa pulls his hand away, turning to watch Matsukawa offer his own hand and exchange his own greetings with Iwaizumi. 

The woman from before crashes into Iwaizumi, knocking him off balance. She slides her hand through Iwaizumi’s elbow to grip his arm and pull herself to his side.

“You must be Oikawa! It’s so good to finally meet you!” she cheers, smiling so brightly it almost hurt to look at.

She was perfect. She had long, thin, pin straight black hair that fell around her waist. It had a beautiful shiny texture to it, and Oikawa was sure if he reached out and touched it, the hair would be soft like silk. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, suggesting one of her parents wasn’t Japanese. Her skin was a milky white color, not a mark or a blemish visible. She was a petite girl too, so skinny he was sure Iwaizumi could crush her if he wanted to. She was everything Oikawa wasn’t. She was perfect.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, since I tried to update as quickly as possible, there may be some errors so let me know if you find any.

**Author's Note:**

> Within the next week, I shall be giving you lovely people another chapter of this, I hope you like it and let me know if there are any errors :D


End file.
